Zum Geburtstag Alles Gute, Kapitän!
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: El Káiser recibe por su cumpleaños el amor de toda Alemania a través de múltiples obsequios, pero habrá uno que le llegará al corazón mucho más que cualquier otro. Fanfic conmemorativo del cumpleaños de Karl Heinz Schneider del año 2019.


**Zum Geburtstag Alles Gute, Kapitän!**

_Múnich, Alemania._

_ 4 de julio._

"¡Qué bueno es estar vivo!", pensó Karl Heinz Schneider al mirar al cielo en esa cálida mañana de verano. Ése no era un día cualquiera, era uno para celebrar y dar gracias pues poseía todo lo que cualquier hombre busca en la vida: amor, una gran familia, buenos amigos, una carrera exitosa y estabilidad. Había personas que jamás conseguían ni la mitad de las cosas antes mencionadas, pero Schneider era del tipo de hombres que se labraban su fortuna a base de puro esfuerzo, aunque había que admitir que su buena estrella le había ayudado un poco a conseguir sus objetivos.

Al llegar a las instalaciones del FC Bayern Campus para participar en el entrenamiento del día, lo primero que Schneider vio fue una enorme manta que pendía de dos postes, la cual lucía en grandes letras el siguiente anuncio:

_"ZUM GEBURTSTAG ALLES GUTE, KAPITÄN!"_

Lo cual, en alemán, quiere decir: "¡Todo lo mejor en tu cumpleaños, capitán!". Y es que ese día, 4 de julio, Karl cumplía un año más de vida y la familia del Bayern Múnich quería festejárselo a lo grande. Era bien sabido que el Káiser de Alemania era ya una leyenda indiscutible del laureado club alemán, pues fue el responsable de que el equipo hubiese conquistado numerosos palmareses en los últimos años, entre los cuales se encontraban varias Bundesligas, otras tantas _DFB-Pokal _y dos _Champions League_; gracias a Karl Heinz Schneider, el Bayern Múnich se había consolidado como uno de los tres mejores equipos de Europa, junto al Barcelona y al Real Madrid, así que era lógico que el club quisiera corresponder a esas atenciones festejando su cumpleaños como debía ser. Sin embargo, Karl sentía cierta vergüenza por ser el centro de atención _de esa manera_ (porque no tenía ningún inconveniente en que la prensa lo llamara "el mejor jugador alemán de toda la historia"), así que trató de restarle importancia a la fecha, aunque sus amigos y compañeros no estaban dispuestos a permitirlo.

– ¡Felicidades, Schneider! –le dijo Genzo Wakabayashi, su mejor amigo y portero estrella del equipo, en cuanto lo vio llegar–. ¡Ya eres un año más viejo!

– Cállate, Wakabayashi, que tú eres medio año más grande que yo. –Schneider se echó a reír–. Y gracias por los buenos deseos.

– ¿Ya estás listo para la fiesta de esta noche? –preguntó Genzo–. Elieth nos ha amenazado con colgarnos si te avisamos de dicha reunión, pero creo que a estas alturas la conoces lo suficiente como para saber que te organizó una fiesta "sorpresa" sin que alguno de nosotros te lo diga.

– Por supuesto que lo sé –replicó Karl, con una sonrisa–. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que ella habla dormida y que suele decir cosas que no diría estando despierta?

– ¡No me digas! –Wakabayashi se echó a reír–. Bien, ya no tendré que inventarle una excusa a mi esposa para que no piense que fui yo quien te dio el dato.

– Lily también sabe que Elieth habla dormida, pero te conoce muy bien y de todas maneras te va a culpar, sin importar lo que le digas –contradijo Karl.

– _Wie geht's dem Geburtstagskind? (¿Cómo está el cumpleañero?)_. –Sho Shunko, el astro chino del fútbol, los interrumpió en ese momento para darle sus felicitaciones al alemán–. ¡Ya eres un año más viejo!

– ¿Qué acaso todos planean decirme eso hoy? –protestó Schneider, frunciendo el ceño–. ¡Tener treinta y un años no es ser muy viejo!

– No tanto, realmente –aceptó Stefan Levin, la estrella sueca del Bayern–. _Glückwunsch, Kapitän!_ (_¡Felicidades, capitán!). _No te tomes las cosas demasiado en serio el día de hoy.

– Le estás pidiendo lo imposible –se burló Genzo–. Dejaría de ser él sino se tomara todo muy en serio.

– Así somos los alemanes. –Schneider se encogió de hombros–. Lo nuestro es el trabajo serio, no hay tiempo para bromas.

– Como digas. Tendré listos mis tallarines especiales de cumpleaños para la fiesta de esta noche –comentó Sho, haciendo referencia a una tradición china de cumpleaños que les hacía seguir a sus amigos, año tras año–. Y también los bollos rellenos de durazno, ésos no pueden faltar porque le encantan a la doctora de Levin y no me perdonaría si no los llevo.

– Se supone que esa fiesta de la que tan irresponsablemente hablas es una sorpresa. –Levin le dio un codazo al chino, ignorando la alusión que hizo a su mujer–. ¡Y acabas de arruinarla!

– Él ya sabe sobre la fiesta, se lo dijo su propia esposa mientras dormía –aclaró Wakabayashi, señalando a Karl con el pulgar.

– Genial, ¡ya no tendré que inventarle un pretexto a Nela para que no crea que fui yo quien puso al capitán sobre aviso! –exclamó Shunko, a lo que los otros se echaron a reír.

– Por lo que veo, eso es mal común de ustedes dos, el tener que inventar pretextos para que no los maten en casa –replicó Karl, burlándose de Wakabayashi y de Sho.

Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, Schneider se sentía agradecido por tener amigos que lo estimaran de verdad, así como también daba gracias por poseer el aprecio de todas las personas que conformaban el club, desde el más alto puesto directivo hasta el más humilde jardinero. Que la gente lo estimara tanto era fruto de su personalidad noble y tranquila fuera del campo de juego, en donde se comportaba con dignidad para merecer el apodo que los alemanes tan generosamente le otorgaron desde que era muy joven, el nuevo Káiser de Alemania.

Antes de que diera comienzo el entrenamiento del día, Rudy Frank Schneider, técnico del equipo, hizo una pausa y convocó a los jugadores, asistentes y cuerpo médico en el centro del campo; creyendo que su padre iba a hablarles de alguna táctica especial para el próximo partido, Karl fue de los últimos en llegar, distrayéndose con algún detalle nimio que pasó por su mente en ese momento, por lo que se asombró mucho cuando escuchó los aplausos y las risas que precedieron al "_zum Geburtstag viele glück!"_, la clásica canción alemana de cumpleaños. Schneider esbozó una sonrisa sincera y avergonzada, que se acentuó mucho más cuando su padre lo abrazó con fuerza delante de los otros y le dijo lo mucho que lo quería.

– Que cumplas muchos años más, Karl Heinz –expresó Rudy Frank, mientras caía sobre ellos un buen montón de confeti que Wakabayashi, Sho y Levin les tiraron encima para embromarlos–. Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Durante toda la mañana, Karl fue recibiendo diversos obsequios y muestras de afecto de parte de los trabajadores del equipo, así como de los fans que habían acudido al entrenamiento y de los que habían mandado sus mejores deseos a través de paquetes llegados por correo tradicional. El alemán recibió todo tipo de regalos, desde tarjetas y postales, pasando por flores de muchas variedades, hasta dibujos y pinturas de él mismo, hechos por artistas talentosos de todo el país. Schneider creía que no merecía ese nivel de cariño por parte de sus fans, se sentía tan apreciado por toda Alemania que decidió que subiría un vídeo a sus redes sociales para agradecerles por el amor y por los numerosos detalles que recibió.

– Y todavía faltan muchas cosas –le dijo el asistente del entrenador, cuando vio la cara de asombrado espanto que puso Karl al ver el montón de paquetes que abarrotaban la oficina del técnico.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no se le podía poner precio a los obsequios pues todos estaban hechos con aprecio, de entre los múltiples detalles hermosos que le llegaron ese día, Karl recordaría particularmente uno que encontró metido en la bolsa exterior de su maleta deportiva, el regalo que a sus ojos era el más preciado. Se trataba de una simple tarjeta hecha con un trozo de cartulina en color amarillo claro, la cual estaba doblada cuidadosamente a la mitad; al abrirla, Karl vio en ella un pastel de color verde pintado con crayones, con muchas velas azules y fuego de color rosa, acompañado por un pequeño niño de pelo amarillo chillón que usaba un curioso traje de color rojo. De la boca de dicho chiquillo salían unas palabras hechas con trazos chuecos, los trazos de un pequeño de seis años que está aprendiendo a escribir:

_"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Vati. Ich liebe dich. Mijael Schnaider. (Feliz cumpleaños, papi. Te quiero. Mijael Schnaider)"._

Karl sonrió con ternura al imaginar a su hijo de seis años poniendo todo su empeño para terminar el regalo que le daría a su padre. No importaba que Mijael hubiera escrito mal su apellido, sin duda que ésa era la mejor tarjeta que el Káiser de Alemania pudo haber recibido ese día.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas: **

– Todos los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– Mijael Schneider es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

– La tradición china a la que hace referencia Sho es la de comer tallarines largos, los cuales deben meterse enteros en la boca antes de morderlos para asegurar que se tendrá una larga vida.

– Escribí este mini fic para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Karl Heinz Schneider, el cual es el 4 de julio, por sugerencia de Elieth Schneider. ¡Muchas felicidades a mi segundo personaje favorito de _Captain Tsubasa!_


End file.
